


Olden Days, Golden Days

by littlehuntress



Series: Winter Knights Fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, First Kiss, First Meetings, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Light Angst, M/M, Movie Stars, Old Hollywood Cameos, One Night Stands, Romance, Soldiers, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: It’s December 1944 and the Hollywood Canteen is a popular spot for any serviceman looking for a respite from war. Arthur Pendragon, a soldier on sick leave, meets an interesting volunteer who changes his night for the best.





	Olden Days, Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mods for being so awesome and making this fest possible for all of our enjoyment! 
> 
> The Hollywood Canteen was a club created by Bette Davis and Jules Stein to offer food, drink and entertainment to servicemen and women. Every week Hollywood's stars would be there to help and volunteer.
> 
> The title was taken from the song _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ , which also features in the story.

  
  
  


**December 1944**

His combat uniform had been his admittance ticket and the pass to free food and drink. Inside, there was laughter and music, it was alive and warm with holiday cheer. A stark contrast to the nights and days spent on the battlefield, the sound of grenades overpowering everything else. Even your own heartbeat. Many other men like himself, had lined up to get a chance to get into the popular joint near Sunset Boulevard. 

The Hollywood Canteen was the right place to go if you were a serviceman in LA, looking to forget about the reality of war before you were shipped back. 

An enthusiastic youth in front of him had pondered out loud the chances of having Rita Hayworth serve him pie. Arthur had chuckled, telling him to come find him if he saw her near the apple pie, not wanting to dash the kid's hopes before he even got to the front line. He could dream with his favorite Pin-up Queen if it drove his fear away. 

Arthur quickly took the first empty table he found. The idea of rubbing elbows with movie stars was exciting. Forgetting your troubles with the help of whisky and Hollywood's finest entertainment more so. "Is that Shirley Temple behind the bar?" he heard someone say in passing. Arthur turned to see, and sure she was. 

Arthur had a drink in hand ready to unwind. He lighted up a smoke and looked around. Girls were dancing with soldiers, actresses were giving out autographs and making soldiers and sailors laugh. Arthur blinked in surprise when he saw a face he recognized from the movies. He couldn't believe Gene Kelly was waiting tables. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, Arthur turned his head and met a pair of kind blue eyes. 

"Have you had dinner yet?" He asked. 

Arthur shook his head, stricken by the sudden appearance of the man. "I'm all set," he said gesturing to his glass. 

"Well then, would you like some company?" 

Arthur pushed out with his foot the chair next to his. The man smiled, practically beaming as he sat down. It had been so long since Arthur had been near such a good-natured person he didn't knew how to act. He stared at him, his clothes were simple yet slick and nicer than what he currently owned. "I'm sorry, have I seen you before?" He asked, thinking he might be famous. 

"I don't think so," he answered looking down at the table, "I'm Merlin, the magic behind the scenes. I'm just a simple costume designer." 

"You're selling yourself short," Arthur said putting out his smoke. Merlin shook his head obviously embarrassed. "What's your story then?" 

"I'm sure a soldier has far more stories to tell than a man who dressed Veronica Leigh once." 

"See, right there, that's interesting. I've never met her. Besides, I don't think you want to hear my tales of woe, and, I want to forget." 

Merlin leaned forward, his elbow on the table. "I'll tell you more if you tell me your name." 

"Arthur Pendragon," he said shaking Merlin's hand, lingering, his thumb rubbing his skin. Merlin grinned. "Go on then." 

Merlin had come to Hollywood four years ago looking for a big break, a heart condition had kept him from the war, but he found a way to help by volunteering at the club. He felt like an old friend to Arthur. It was easy talking to him. As the night progressed Arthur felt more fascinated by him. 

"I'm on sick leave," Arthur blurted out, having decided to share some. He was bitter about his injury. His leg still hurt when he walked, but he'd rather eat dirt before admitting it. "They didn't think I was tough enough. But I'm better and ready to go back."

Merlin was about to respond when music and dance around them stopped. Judy Garland's unmistakable vocals filled the atmosphere, the first verse of _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ tumbling out. She sang with her very soul and Arthur couldn't move. He thought about his father, about Morgana half across the world from him fulfilling her duty as a nurse, about the friends he met on the front, the ones he'd lost. Lance, Gwaine, Elyan, their faces haunting him.

He didn't notice his tears until Merlin squeezed his knee under the table, Arthur gazed at him finding comfort and more. He grabbed Merlin's hand entwining their fingers together. 

"I don't mean to be presumptuous, but I live close by, and if you wanted—" Merlin whispered in his ear, the hairs on Arthur's neck stood up. "If you wanted to _forget_." 

Arthur whispered back, "I do. But I think I'd like to remember you." 

They left the club together, trying to not attract curious eyes. Arthur waited until they were covered by darkness and pulled Merlin to the nearest alley. He kissed him with the desperation of a man whose only certainty was his present. Merlin twisted himself around Arthur, unwilling to let go. 

That night Arthur memorized everything about Merlin, his body, his skin, his smiles, taste and laughter, and when he returned to the front he still thought about Merlin. 

It got him through another day.


End file.
